


Things You Said From Across The Room

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Isaac are left alone after a pack gathering at Liam's place. The evening takes a turn that Liam wasn't expecting.





	Things You Said From Across The Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who wanted "Things you said from across the room" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Liam looks around at the plates and cups and trash scattered around the living room and kitchen and sighs. He knew that having the pack here for pack night would end in a mess. It usually does. But still seeing the aftermath now that the house has cleared out is something else. Scott and Lydia had offered to stay and help him clean up, but he’d waved them off. Sure he could handle it.

That was before he’d taken the time to actually look around. Now he’s wishing he’d taken them up on their offer. This was going to take forever.

“Bunch of pigs,” Liam mutters to himself. “All of them.”

“As if you’re any better,” Isaac calls from across the room.

Liam jumps. He hadn’t realized he was still here. Which, really, he should have. But Isaac is here so often now that he’s used to his presence. He glares over at his friend, to see him sitting on the couch, with his feet on the table, and his phone in his hand.

“Are you going to sit there, or are you going to help me?”

“I’m fine here, thanks.”

Liam rolls his eyes and moves into the kitchen to grab a trash bag, “You’re such an ass.”

“Love you too sweetheart,” Isaac calls after him.

Liam’s steps falter. It had been said as a joke, but his heart remained steady. He turns to look at Isaac, but the other man is still fixated on his phone. Liam takes a deep breath, which is a mistake. Because he’s instantly hit with Isaac’s scent. Well that, and all the leftover food in the room. But Isaac’s scent is the most prominent. It always is.

And when the hell did that happen? When did he start being able to pick up on Isaac’s scent above all others?

He makes it to the kitchen and leans his arms on it, putting his head in his hands. “I’m fucked.”

“If you’d like.”

Liam jumps again. Isaac sounds a lot closer now. He turns his head, to find him standing in the entry to the kitchen, leaning against the wall.

“If you’re not going to help, you can go.”

“Aww what’s the matter?” Isaac asks. He pushes off the wall and comes to stand in front of Liam. “Can’t handle a little teasing?”

He tugs on Liam’s ear, and Liam tenses, trying to take a step back, but finding himself cornered between the counter and Isaac.

“Liam?”

“You said you loved me,” Liam says suddenly. He’s not sure why, but the words come tumbling out of his mouth.

Isaac frowns, “Pardon?”

“A few minutes ago, you said you loved me, and your heart remained steady.”

Isaac stares at him for a moment, his eyes not wavering from Liam's, before he speaks. “Is that a problem?”

Liam thinks about it, and realizes it really isn’t. He’s liked getting to spend time with Isaac and get to know him the past nine months since he came back to Beacon Hills. He’s become one of his closest friends. But it’s also more than that.

Liam shakes his head, “No. It’s not a problem.”

Isaac nods, “Okay. Good.”

He goes to turn away, and Liam’s brow furrows, as he reaches out to stop him. “Where are you going?”

“You told me to go if I wasn’t going to help,” Isaac shrugs.

Liam narrows his eyes, “Seriously Isaac?”

Isaac grins, “I might love you, but that doesn’t mean I want to spend hours cleaning up after the barbarians that are our packmates.”

Liam sighs, “Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m devilishly handsome and have a wicked sense of humor?”

Liam shakes his head, “You’re the worst.”

“Yet you love me anyway.”

“What if I make it worth your while to stay?” Liam asks. He puts on a seductive smile, and runs a hand down Isaac’s chest.

He hears Isaac’s heart speed up, and watches as he clothes his eyes and breathes him deeply. “How about you thank me first?”

“If we do that, it won’t get cleaned tonight,” Liam says.

Isaac leans in close, his breath fanning across Liam’s face as he whispers in his ear, “Trust me, Liam. You’d rather spend your night up in your room with me than down here cleaning.”

Liam can’t deny that. And honestly, if he has to pick between cleaning and having Isaac naked in his bed, Isaac is going to win every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
